Smashers' Inside Out
by Shana Hager
Summary: Have you ever looked at a Smasher and wondered, "What is going on inside their head?" Here is your chance to find out!
1. Introduction

Have you ever looked at one of my Smashers and wondered, "What is going on inside their head?"

I, too, have asked myself that question. And let me tell you, I have the means to answer it.

You heard right. I possess the power to glimpse into my Smashers' minds and figure out what they're thinking. I can tap into their five basic emotions: their joy, their sadness, their anger, their fear and their disgust.

You're cordially invited to join me as I glimpse the goings-on of those five emotions. Come with me, and you will discover things you never knew before. What makes one of my Smashers tick? Why do they act as they do? What sets one Smasher apart from another?

The answers lie within these pages.

 **What do you think?**


	2. S1E1

**s1e1**

There was a small gathering transpiring in the courtyard of the Smash Mansion. Curious, Master Hand floated over to take a look. There, he saw that the crowd was clad in Mario getup. Of course! The hero in red was catching up with his fans!

The Hand of Creation saw the man of the hour seated comfortably, smiling at chatting up the crowd, signing autographs and posing for photos. He retreated till he was just out of sight, and then he began to focus—

Inside Mario's head, a yellow, star-shaped being, clad in that cap and those overalls, sat at the control panel, beaming. This was Joy, and he was Mario's lead emotion. Occasionally, Joy tapped away at the console, eating forkfuls of spaghetti, humming and whistling to himself. He was really having fun as his cherished fans crowded around him. He especially loved joking around with kids and parents and talking about his life. Joy loved his—Mario's—life, and it was his job to keep it happy whenever possible.

Headquarters was modeled off of World 1-1 from the original _Super Mario Bros_ , with the bricks, the pipes, the "?" blocks and the enemies. In the background lay shelves of memories, mostly happy ones, but also happy mixed with sad, happy mixed with fearful, and so on. Outside the window were the islands—Mario Party Island, Mario Kart Island, Sports Island, Smash Island, Brotherly Island (Joy's personal favorite), Peachy Island, and a recent addition, Odyssey Island. These islands were powered by numerous Core Memories.

Next to Joy sat a teardrop-shaped being, looking sullen and nursing a glass of red wine, also dressed in Mario's getup. This was Sadness. He worked in conjunction with Joy to balance the happy with the sad, and vice versa.

Joy tipped his plate of spaghetti to Sadness, who smiled a small, sad smile and picked off a meatball.

They saw a young child toddle over to Mario, excited over meeting him. Joy grinned from ear to ear as he looked on.

"Look at that," he mused. "People really like us!"

He tweaked a few switches and some more buttons, and Mario signed an autograph for the child.

"Lots of them are playing our games," Joy excitedly went on. "They're number one! Wah-hoo!"

"Yeah, but do you know how exhausting being a hero is?" asked Sadness. "It's good to have fans, but you still need some 'me' time, you know?"

"Well, I think it's worth it," said Joy. "We're a symbol of hope and light. These lovely people want to be us. We're a role model. There's no way things can get any better."

"I know a way," grumbled a red, brick-shaped being, also in Mario's getup, picking at a plate of spaghetti pepperoncino. This was Anger, whose primary interest was in keeping things fair for Mario.

"Yeah?" asked Joy.

"We'd be even happier if that stupid turtle left us alone!" growled Anger. "I swear, if he shows up right now…"

"…and if that happens, then we know just what to do," chirped Joy. "We'll go off on another exciting adventure. Running, jumping and swimming…"

"But we're worlds away from our Peachy," sighed Sadness. "We think about her along the way and we miss her, and we feel very lonely. She must be lonely, too, in that castle, missing us as much as we miss her."

"Yeah, but we do reunite with her at the end, and she gives us a smoochie-smoochie on the nose, and little hearts come bursting out of us," Joy put in.

"And there's also the possibility that we're too late," chimed in another voice. It came from a purple, nerve-shaped being dressed like the other emotions. This was Fear, whose top priority was protecting Mario. "What if the worst happens? Who _knows_ what that turtle does to her besides keep her in a cage?"

"She—looks okay when we get there," offered Joy.

"But she also looks so sad because we've been separated for too long," said Sadness.

"And don't get me started on the foes we run into," said a green, broccoli-shaped being picking at an eggplant parmigiana. He was Disgust, in charge of Mario's social interactions. "I don't know which one's worst, those purple Cheep-Cheeps who won't get off our backs, or those Bloopers who squirt ink in our faces. And the thought of that turtle lusting after our Peachy and wanting to _marry_ her—ew."

"Well, he'll never live out those twisted fantasies as long as we're around," Joy stated confidently. "Right, guys?"

"D—n straight!" declared Anger.

"Yup," said Fear.

"That's right," nodded Disgust.

"Yeah. Guess so," Sadness stated softly. He sighed deeply. "That turtle makes me so SAD!"

"And he makes me MAD!" snapped Anger.

"He makes me SICK!" added Disgust.

"He keeps coming back, and—what if there comes a time where we can't stop him?" Fear wanted to know.

"Whatever happens, we'll face it head-on," said Joy as the five emotions watched the casual gathering from the monitor. "It's what we do."

 **Please review.**


	3. S1E2

**s1e2**

Deep in the heart of Kongo Jungle, a large ape wearing a red tie lingered in the shade of the trees. This was Donkey Kong, known to friends and foes as DK. DK didn't realize it, but he was being watched—by Master Hand.

From his place behind some brush, MH focused hard on the giant ape—

Headquarters inside DK's mind resembled the Jungle Japes stage, cabin and all. His memory orbs were shaped like bananas; those lining the shelves were mainly joyous. DK's core memories powered such exotic locales as Kremling Island, Banana Island, Expand Dong Island (long story), Girder Island (shaped like the original DK arcade game) and New Donk Island. The five emotions were mainly smaller versions of DK, with the appropriate color.

"What are we sulking about?" Disgust suddenly asked.

"I dunno—whatever Lanky's sulking about," said Anger.

"Well, what's Lanky sulking about?" asked Disgust.

"I dunno," grumbled the other four emotions.

Suddenly, a bunch of bananas tumbled to the ground at DK's feet.

"Bananas!" Joy shouted happily, slamming a button on the console.

Greedily, DK took the bunch, plucked off a banana and started to eat.

"Shouldn't we have checked them first?" asked Fear. "I'll never forget the last time we ate bad bananas. The upset stomach and the…"

"Ugh! Don't even think about it!" Disgust broke in.

"They looked fine to me," Joy assured everyone.

"Is this what we've been reduced to?" sighed Sadness. "Spending our days in a jungle and eating bananas?"

"We're King of the Jungle!" Joy said brightly, "and besides, we have Diddy and Dixie and the others to keep us company!"

"And we also have K. Rool causing us trouble!" growled Anger. "Why doesn't he pick on someone his own size?"

"Easy there," said Joy. "Save it for our next match."

"That's all we do," groaned Sadness. "We fight in these matches and then eat bananas in the jungle. There was once a time where we _meant_ something."

"There was once a time where everyone hated us," said Disgust. "I don't want _that_ to happen again."

"Aren't you happy we're friends with you-know-who?" asked Joy.

"Well—yeah," conceded Sadness.

"And then we banded with our family to protect this jungle and we also got to race in karts and play sports and be invited to parties," added Joy. "I don't miss the old days at all!"

Suddenly, Anger pressed a button, recalling an old memory. It showed a woman with black hair, plump lips, expressive eyes and wearing a sleek, form-fitting red dress. She was dancing and singing a catchy tune as a jazz band played behind her.

All five emotions sighed lovingly.

 **Please review.**


End file.
